minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
REDRUM
This is fake From The PC Of Jack Kia. These pices of evidence are the only proof that Jack existed. Police records have disappeared, birth certificates, and even his Youtube channel, which allegedly had 1,231,956 'subscribers'. The police has ruled him out as a 'fake' person, even though the cheif had personally interviewed him for a 'haunted' game. That was 6 days before he disappeared off the face of Earth. He was allegedly 'haunted' by a being who 'called' himself 'Herobrine'. That game was 'Minecraft', as you probably know Evidence 1: Youtube Video; Mod Showcase: The Paranormal Mod This the audio(written of course) of a 'Minecraft' Mod Showcase Jack did, the audio clips at the near end. Hello subs! Today Im doing a mod review called the Paranormal mod. So lets get started! This is the ghost, it does 6 hearts of damage, so be careful! However it dies at dawn & can be warded off by a torch. It drops ectoplasm, which can be used to craft shadowcloth armor. We'll get to that later though. Anyway, this is a cursed soul, it does 7 hearts of damage, has 30 hearts, and drops 1 to 7 vengance diamonds. Those can be used to make the Vengeance Armor set. *Here static sounds are heard* *Then a deep insane laugh is heard* *Shortly after, the video stops and the page shuts down* * Your computer then gets a virus that wipes all memory* Evdience 2: Microsoft 'Words' Page: 'Herobrine' Hey, Jack here, this is probably the last time you will here from me, as I will be going soon. (Here some writing appears that says 'Quite True' in a different font, from now these writings will be in itlics) If you dont know me, Im a Youtube with the channel name 'Pilot Piggy'. And Thats All You Need To Know ''I'll try to explain what happened, before the paranormal mod, I had intended to review a mod called 'Redrum' that a friend on steam had requested me to do. It was, to say, scary. Somehow the mod hacked into my computer. It started to mess up my e-mails, icons, backscreen, everything. ''Thisk, Thisk, tributing soooo much to the LinkBridge ''I wiped my PC clean and rebooted steam, where my friend ''SCILENCE! (Here the name is removed from the text, suggesting the entity is growing stronger) said he was never on last night, in fact he was at a theater watching a play, he even had a video to prove it. So who had msged me? Then just 5 minutes later, a e-mail was sent to me my a person called 'YouMetAHorribleFateDidntYou'? I recognized it as a reference to a pasta called 'BEN_DROWNED' I opened the e-mail, it contained a file called 'Sorry.pdf' The pdf said simply: Im sorry. I attributed this as that person had sent me the link. I replied : Why? He replied to me : He told me I could live longerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. I didnt know what to make of this, Idiot he died, all because of me =) ''When I scanned the pdf, I found a hidden link, to a page on MCForums called : REDRUM. ''How could I not check it?!?! No matter it did not matter. ''The page had a link on it to a website called Herobrine's Dimense. The website had the story of Herobrine, his beginning, and his dimense. It said he died of Steve, who managed to topple his tower, causing him to lose all his powers and then Steve killed him. ''STEVE DID NOT KILL ME, THAT BRAT WENT SPREADING THE RUMOR AROUND FAR AND WIDE, I WAS MERELY STUNNED ''The a new tab opened, to Cleverbot which just said : 666.herobrine.666. It refused to respond until i asked, what is this, to which it said website. I typed it in. The moment I hit return, my computer just crashed. When I rebooted, my backscreen changed, it simply said FREED. Later that day, I got another e-mail , form a person called urgent. The email simply said, Herobrine has been freed, you have released him. I scoffed at the idea of a Minecraftical being getting 'freed'. Then as if urgent had read my mind, a RE: came that said NOT A JOKE go search up 666.herobrine.666 ''Ah what a nice nap, lets see what Jack had wrote this time, ohh my so intriguing ''I did and guess, no results. Yet when I used that website on my friends computer had like 200 antiviruses, it opened to a real website, which simply had some words on it. It read, I AM FREE IN THE REAL WORLD THANKS TO YOU JACK, I WILL RETAIN FROM INSTANTLY KILLING YOU AS GRATITUDE. ''Dont push your luck.... (here the last 8 paragraphs are scrambled like this: !%@&^!,GASUBDYA PA}OP{L(Q, It is presumed to be the 'spirit') Translation of 'SKRIT' aka 'Herobrine' Part 2 'Killed' Jack again, after where I last left off, when i was talking about the website, it happened again, when i woke up, i couldn't remember who i was, only a hatred so strong, it overrided all feelings, there was also a deep booming voice that said STEVE YOU WILL PAY THROUGH YOUR CONTROLLERS(This obviously means players of 'Minecraft') Shortly after, I remember who I was, Jack Kia, boy, age 16, pro youtuber, though some things seemed blurry, like the fact I like to play TF2, when i discuss it w/ friends i often say SEE DEATH TOO instead. (Here it seems like several days have passed) Its here in reality, Herobrine's real, he's slowly killing me, not physically, but mentally. My grades had dropped from A's to C's I cant remember any lessons, passwords, Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas